


Kylo The Insomniac

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insomnia, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke legit traumatized Ben, Nightmares, Snoke is mean, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: Kylo can never get a restful nights' sleep, so he rarely goes to bed at all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Kylo The Insomniac

Everyone knows that General Hux is a workaholic who doesn't nearly as much sleep as he should, but do you know that Kylo Ren barely sleeps at all? A habit ingrained from childhood (Snoke deserves all the credit for Ben Solo's frequent nightmares and subsequent sleep anxiety), the darksider avoids going to bed whenever he can. He can usually be found pacing the Finalizer’s hallways or tearing apart his preferred set of training rooms deep into third shift. 

Rumors abound amongst the crew that he can sometimes go weeks without sleep. That he draws upon the Force to keep himself awake until he’s all but drained himself dry. When he does sleep, it’s never for more than a handful of hours at a time. He sleeps lightly, ready to jolt awake at the faintest noise or change in the Force (His Uncle is responsible for this). He keeps his lightsaber underneath his pillow, with his dominant hand laying atop it. 

It’s generally believed that his poor sleep hygiene is responsible for his chronic bad mood and infamous short-temper. His dreams are typically of a distressing or disturbing fare, those whom he believes hate him make regular appearances. No one ever hears screams or crying coming from his room though. General Hux either knows nothing about all of this or has dismissed it as the Knight’s mysterious reputation preceding him.


End file.
